Epígrafe
by Rababoo
Summary: Talvez, falar de nuvens não seja tão ruim... Oneshot ShikaKiba


**Nota 1: **Essa fic contém yaoi (relações homossexuais) se você não gosta desse tipo de fic clica na setinha verde ali em cima...

**Nota 2:**Eu mesma disse que nunca escreveria uma fic e cá está minha fic... ShikaKiba ainda por cima... A vida é estranha não?

**Nota 3:**Hehehe, né nada não só queria uma terceira nota ^^

Naruto **me**pertence mas o Kishimoto roubou ele de mim... Agora não me pertence mais e se me pertencesse de novo existiria muito mais yaoi nele *O*...

_Chega de enrolação!_

** xXx**

-As únicas coisas que são eternas são as nuvens...

-Anh? –Kiba virou para o amigo, apoiando sua cabeça em uma mão.

Ambos os garotos estavam deitados na grama, admirando as nuvens. Normal, para quem convive com Shikamaru...

-Pense comigo, as nuvens nunca se separam umas das outras, elas ficam no céu o tempo que quiserem, e depois somem, mas, sempre voltam, é um ciclo sem fim... -

-Faz sentido... – Kiba colocou a outra mão no queixo, e pensou- aliás, faz muito sentido! Mas, de onde você tirou essa idéia?

-Nunca ouviu falar em poesia Kiba?- O garoto sorriu levemente e se virou para o amigo. - essa, é muito boa!

-Ora, quem sou eu para discordar de você? Afinal o único poeta aqui é você certo?

-Mas você bem que poderia tentar aprender né? Existem poemas muito bons, falando absolutamente de tudo! Desde os assuntos mais bestas até os mais complexos como... –Shikamaru respirou e parou de falar por alguns instantes- Hum... Nuvens!

-Nunca fui de estudar, e você é quem mais sabe disso, e não é por causa de nuvens que eu irei começar... - Ele suspirou profundamente, sempre soubera que o amigo adorava as nuvens, poesia, e um bom cochilo...

-Você decide, mas acho que nuvens é um ótimo assunto!Principalmente quando são eternas!- Ele bocejou e piscou vagarosamente.

Deixou um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lábios, Shikamaru era muito preguiçoso, de fato. Mas, mesmo assim, sempre fora um excelente aluno - mesmo que de vez em quando dormisse na frente dos professores -, diferentemente dele, agitado, risonho, e péssimo aluno...

O sorriso aumentou

-Tem razão, as nuvens são eternas! – Riu, claro que as nuvens eram eternas! Não teria do que discordar...

-Eternas e livres!- Dessa vez quem começou a rir foi Shikamaru.

Risos.

Eles riam gostosa e ingenuamente.

Como duas crianças que brincam freneticamente de pega-pega, ou as que fazem cócegas umas nas outras.

Mas eles não tinham motivo algum, apenas riam. Um sentimento estranho, e sem nexo no qual permaneceram durante minutos.

Depois de um tempo, os dois arfavam, felizes, sentiam a barriga doer de tanto rirem.

Pararam, e olharam para o alto admirando as nuvens novamente, elas eram livres, livres e eternas de acordo com Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, é por isso que admira as nuvens? Por que elas são livres e eternas?

-Sabe Kiba, esses são só alguns dos motivos... - Suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar- nuvens não têm que se preocupar com nada, fazem o que bem entende, ficam pairando pelo céu o tempo que desejarem... São perfeitas!! Elas me completam sabe?

-Então... – Gaguejou um pouco, respirou e continuou- se, por acaso... Eu fosse uma nuvem, você me acharia perfeito?

-O quê?? –Este se virou para Kiba o encarando.

-Se eu fosse como uma nuvem, eu te completaria??- Sentiu borboletas pairarem no seu estômago.

Estranho. Boa descrição para aquele sentimento. Mas era um estranho... Bom. Aquela era realmente uma sensação diferente.

Kiba engoliu seco e encarou Shikamaru como achou que nunca conseguiria um dia. Então, Shikamaru suspirou e murmurou um 'que problemático', o que deixou Kiba particularmente preocupado, já que o garoto falara isso meio irritado.

-Responda! Sei que não conheço poesia, não sou dos mais inteligentes nem nada, mas eu conseguiria te completar um dia, caso fosse uma nuvem?

-Shhhh! – Shikamaru encostou levemente, seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Kiba- que garoto problemático... Kiba você não precisa ser uma nuvem, nem estar perto de uma para me completar.

Medo.

Mais uma vez uma sensação estranha o atingira. Era uma sensação diferente das 'borboletas', dessa vez sentiu o estomago embrulhar, as mãos e pernas tremerem como nunca tremeram um dia.

-Mas então... – Kiba não teve tempo de completar a frase. Shikamaru já o havia calado com seus lábios, num beijo singelo, carinhoso.

Kiba processava as informações assustado. Até que um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Aquilo era de certa forma engraçado. Shikamaru ainda não beijava direito.

-Como disse você não precisa ser uma nuvem pra me completar, só sua presença aqui do meu lado, já me completa.

Kiba riu e deitou de novo ao lado do amigo.

-Shikamaru... –cutucou o amigo. – ei, Shikamaru.

-Uh... –Se virou para Kiba

-Eu te completo?

-De novo isso Kiba?! Já disse que sim, você me deixa nas nuvens... –disse já voltando a dormir.

-Então eu sou uma nuvem!!

Mais uma vez riram, mas dessa vez, sabia do que estavam rindo.

E quem dera –como Kiba pensou- que aquela mera frase de Shikamaru, fora um epígrafe, para um amor recém descoberto.

Pois Shikamaru sabia que Kiba sempre seria seu passaporte para o céu e para as nuvens. Que lhe completaria, não importasse a distância entre Kiba e o resto do mundo, porque ao ver de Shikamaru Kiba era perfeito.

E Kiba sabia que sempre Shikamaru estaria lhe amando, e que quando Shikamaru precisasse, ele estaria lá para, amar e se transformar em sua nuvem... Ele iria se transformar somente para completar Shikamaru... _Sempre_

Porque se completavam, e juntos seriam _eternos_, e _livres _como as **nuvens**_..._

_ xXx_

_Cá estou novamente escrevendo como uma condenada ^^_

_Bom dedico especialmente a Daphne Sunshine que vem me enchendo os pacovás por causa desse casalzinho viciante ¬¬_

_Taí a fic !_

_Reviews não matam viu? _

_Ja Ne_


End file.
